creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Grenorn series
Author(s) Alyssa Summary Grenorn revolves around the adventures of the grenorn Karr, his mate and leader of their Albia, Karen, and their many friends and foes. The early chapters can be found on Library Albia, but the second half of the series remains buried in alt.games.creatures. Cast & Characters Incomplete * Karr- Teacher in Gardenfalls (though he originated from another world where the Hand bred grenorns); almost completely norn except for his grendel arm; mate to Karen, and an unnatural immortal (thanks to the Hand) * Karen- Leader of the Gardenfalls norns; Karr's mate and mother of their two children, Kerra and Nathan; naturally immortal * Sassy- One of Karr's first students; mate to Eliot and mother of Phoenix * Annie- One of Karr's first students; dies during the human invasion * Sam- Also one of Karr's first students; also dies during the human invasion * Roxy- One of Karr's first students; snuck into Gardenfalls to learn their language, but was humiliated by his classmates and abandoned the class; encouraged Karr to visit Islandtree and bridge the gap between the two civilizations * Hand- A mysterious and powerful creature that floats about, helping the creatures of her Albia whenever she can. * Ira- Islandtree's grendel prophet; mentor and teacher to Setter; becomes half-mechanical after being captured by human invaders * d'Graht- An evil grendel that attempts to bring Karr to the dark side by encouraging his grendel instincts; later leads a revolt against the norns of Gardenfalls * Rrak- Karr's long lost brother, who is imported into Albia; helps lead the revolt against Gardenfalls; is defeated by Karr... or is he? * Tiar- Islandtree's nornish prophet; father to Setter and mate of Tiha; is poisoned and killed by the leader of the human invaders * Human Invaders- Information still needed * Setter- Best friend to Eliot, and the only son of Tiha and Tiar; is training under the watchful eye of Ira to become the next prophet * Eliot- Setter's best friend; mate to Sassy and father of Phoenix * Tiha- Setter's mother and Tiar's mate; keeper of the books that record the history of Albia; maintains close contact with Alyssa * Kerra- Karen and Karr's energetic daughter; best friends with Phoenix and sister to Nathan; is greatly interested in mechanics, engineering, and anything that will help her to make her inventions * Arthur- A mystic grenorn that arrives in Albia one day; revives Karen after she is killed by a rejuvenated Rrak, then vanishes * Phoenix- Sassy and Eliot's daughter, and Kerra's best friend; has advanced mental and physical abilities, including mind-reading and healing * Nathan- Karr and Karen's son/Kerra's litte brother; a curious norn that bears a striking resemblance to Karen's former friend and lover, whom he is named after (he is, however, Karr's son) * Alyssa- The author of the story; occasionally appears to offer advice, give warnings, and converse with Tiha Note from Alyssa You ever revisit an old project, and get smacked in the face with embarrassment and nostalgia at the same time? That's about how I feel when I look back on Grenorn. Cripes, I was like 13! Who let me use a word processor?! ;) It's still a project that's near and dear to my heart, though, and I wouldn't mind coming back to it someday. After sifting out all the dross, of course. External Links Category: Fiction